


Art for ‘Protea’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Second submission for Supernatural Reverse Bang 2017





	Art for ‘Protea’

The original prompt ‘Protea’ and additional art made for the story inspired by the piece.

Amazingly this prompt was claimed by the amazing [DeanOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh) who I worked together with on this years DCBB. I guess we really did find a common ground in our love for fantasy stories:)

She wrote a beautiful story also named ‘[Protea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12804744/chapters/29227638)’. It’s a wonderful fantasy story set in the same universe as her DCBB story which I also wholeheartedly recommend. 

 

All art done in Procreate, text in InkPad and the stained glass effect on the header is from an app called SuperPhoto. 

You can also view the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/search/Spnrb17protea)

 

 

Protea

 

Header

 

Beginning 

 

End

 

 

 

Thank you for stopping by and taking a look. You can find more of my art on my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
